


Booty Call

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987





	1. Chapter 1

Charles作为Raven的附属宾客参加她公司的圣诞派对。  
“你知道今晚你是Hank的替补。” 他的妹妹从穿梭而过的侍者手中抢下最后一杯香槟时，这样同他说道。  
“我猜那意味着我要制止你喝太多酒，” Charles咽下一块三文鱼塔塔，“以及阻拦任何男人将舌头伸进你的嘴里？”  
“那意味着你要像个处于排他关系中的人那样约束好自己的老二，”她纠正道，“而不是草率地睡了我的同事然后消失，让我变成办公室里被排挤的那一个。”  
Charles震惊地望向他的妹妹。  
“我当然不会睡了你的同事然后消失。”他说：“这就是你坚持要我穿开襟毛衣来参加这场派对的理由吗？”  
“别忘了是因为什么我才失去了九年级时最好的女朋友，”Raven冷静地指控道，“附带整整一个冬天堵住储物柜锁眼的口香糖。”  
“我很抱歉，Raven，但那时候我才16岁——”  
“而我是为你承受苦果的那一个。”Raven盯住他：“就答应我你不会那样做。”  
Charles叹了口气，只得说：“当然，你有我的承诺。”  
仅仅半个钟头以后，Charles就宁愿他没有作出那项荒唐的保证了。  
他看到一个男人，因为修长的身形和出众的面容而在人群中显得十分瞩目。他的英俊并不是在纽约街头俯拾皆是的那一种，而是冷峻、深邃、沉默寡言、颇具时代感的，像是一张经过锐化处理的黑白胶片。这会儿他正握着一杯红酒同几位女士周旋，虽然流露出稍许乏味的神色，但那张脸依旧显出克制。  
大概Charles的注视已经不够礼貌了，那人绿色的眼珠转了过来，视线同Charles的撞在一起。那一刻年轻的教授感到自己被击中了，体内横冲直撞的苯基乙胺和肾上腺素让他头晕目眩。  
这当然已经说明很多了，尤其是对Charles而言。于是他花了几分钟把Raven从舞池里挖出来，郑重到有点好笑地向她申请一次豁免权。  
“那是Erik Lehnsherr，我的新老板。”Raven玩味地向他介绍那位绿眼睛的当事人：“你的眼光倒是不错，自从Lehnsherr做了首席风险官，我们倒成了公司最有人气的部门。可他对任何漂亮男女都不假辞色，就好像是信奉了什么严苛的禁欲主义。于是公司分裂成了两半——迷恋他的和痛恨他的，而迷恋和痛恨的理由大概都是他身上那种不近人情。”  
“此外，他又是个吹毛求疵的工作狂。”说到这里Raven翻了翻眼睛：“Lehnsherr就是那种在周五从不穿休闲装，下午6点钟还会顶着一张扑克脸要求你继续修缮模型参数的人。”  
“听起来确实刻薄无情，但很难让我知难而退。”Charles遥遥望向Erik，因为后者衬衣下的腰线而舔了舔嘴唇：“毕竟他那么辣。”  
“好吧，我倒不反对你睡了他，假如你执意如此。”Raven在一旁耸了耸肩：“要是你能成功拿下他，然后惩罚一下他那种高高在上的态度，那我简直要颁给你一枚勋章。”  
Charles得偿所愿。他没有认真思考这话中的深意，只是吻了吻Raven的脸颊以示感谢，然后拨开人群走到了他的男主角面前。后者在那时就已经中断了同旁人之间的谈话，面向他转过身来，像是在原地静候这位蓝眼睛教授的驾临。  
这就让Charles的开场白变得容易了很多。  
“看起来你在等我。”他的身体在伸手时微微向Erik倾斜：“我是Charles。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”对方顺势接住了他的右手和半副身体，视线落在他的脸上：“我在疑惑多久才能让你下定决心过来同我说话。”  
Erik的声线很称他的形象，带一点德国口音，深沉低柔像是阿玛尼罗的回甘。  
情况顺利得有些出乎意料。Charles本以为对方会更有挑战一些，然而现在他所需要做的竟然只是微笑和配合。  
“是什么让你怀疑我想要同你结识的意愿？”  
“毕竟你先同我的下属聊了一会儿。”Erik看着他的眼睛解释道：“考虑到她对我的一贯恶感，想必你已经听闻了我在办公室中的滔天罪行。”  
这话让Charles忍不住笑了起来。看起来他们对彼此的兴趣是双向的，好的征兆。  
“Raven不是有城府的那种女孩，我为她向你道歉。”他说道：“顺便说，我是她的哥哥。”  
对方稍微诧异地挑起眉。  
“你们倒是两位截然不同的Xavier。”  
“我希望那不是失望的意思，”Charles舔了舔下唇，这就让Erik的视线随之下移了几英寸，“人们总说Raven继承了更好的那些家族基因。”  
“令人惊讶。”他看着Charles的嘴唇说道：“因为我恰好持有相反的意见。”  
“很荣幸得到你的恭维，但这话对一位女士来说可不够绅士，”Charles露出一点笑意，“尤其她还是我的亲妹妹。”  
“但愿那不会影响到你对我的独立判断。”  
“虽然我在一所大学执教，向来以客观理性自居，但我依旧觉得那很困难。”Charles偏过头半真半假地说道：“要知道我的妹妹还指望着你能迷上我，然后借我之手给予你小小的挫败和教训，以此向你施以一点无伤大雅的报复。”  
Erik用露出牙齿的那种方式笑了起来。他大概不经常这样，因为他的笑容顿时引来了周围的侧目。  
“听起来很有趣。”过了一会儿他才说道：“显然人们穿着针织外套替天行道比五彩缤纷的紧身衣要有说服力得多。”  
“我不太明白你的意思。”Charles在那件不怎么成功的卡迪根毛衣里故意说道。  
“你是个教授，Charles，”对方意有所指地看了他一眼，“你当然能明白我的意思。”  
那种视线，和他的名字在Erik舌尖滚过时的尾音，似的一股战栗从Charles的尾椎处升起。  
他这才意识到对方的段位绝不逊于自己。他正想说什么，却已经有一位年长的男士向他借走了Erik。  
Charles心不在焉地在那儿待了两个钟头，Erik没再同他说过话。他暗忖或许后者从来不对同事出手只是基于某种职业操守和完美主义的自律精神。  
而今晚他的抉择就像是一个殊途同归的二叉树模型，独自回家或者是同Erik Lehnsherr一道，无论哪种都注定他将与好睡眠无缘。  
于是他在Erik去露台吸烟时跟了过去。  
绿眼睛男人看到他时并不显得很意外。“你要来一支吗，Charles？”  
Charles看着他摇了摇头：“我不吸烟。”  
“那么你来这儿干什么？”对方浇薄的双唇间吐出一点烟雾，而在暗处显得更加碧绿的眼珠微微眯起，显出似是而非的兴趣。  
但糟糕的是Charles已经丧失了招架之力。  
“大概是为了声张正义吧。”他又走近了一点，将卷烟从对方手中摘除。Erik不知是出于诧异还是惯性低下头，抹掉了他们之间最后的距离。  
Charles加深了这个吻。他并不喜欢同烟民接吻，但眼下的情况可以说是意外。就像他从来不至于需要每一步都采取主动，但Erik Lehnsherr大概是种变数。  
这个认知让Charles轻微地颤抖了一下，却被Erik误读为天气寒冷。于是他环住Charles的腰建议道：“既然你这样坚持，那我们最好换个地方继续。我的公寓在八个街区外，除非你有更好的提议。”

翌日Charles醒来时，Erik已经不见了。也没有什么温馨的床头便签条提示他厨房里有煎蛋卷。只有一间同德国人有着如出一辙的漠然的、带着轻微冷感的卧房在环视他。  
Charles忍着身体的酸痛和内心轻微的不适坐起来为自己穿戴。Erik的公寓位于中城一处豪华公寓的顶层，大落地窗外是雪后元气大伤的街道。Charles揉了揉脸，忽然意识到昨晚他们在这儿也干过一些不那么体面的、最好在太阳升起之后就翻篇过去的事，于是果断地放下窗帘，随后穿上外套走了出去。  
他当然不觉得自己太过主动地勾搭Erik显得廉价，毕竟性爱就是他所期待的全部，而对方也完全值回票价。至于Raven所肖想的，一夜情之后对于Erik的男性自尊的打击绝无可能出现，因为他简直就是外形、老二、体能都大幅超越均值的那类极品。  
就在他搭出租车回家时，一通电话打了进来，屏幕显示的来电信息是Erik Lehnsherr。  
Charles愣了一下然后接起来。  
“我是Charles。”  
“而我是你的联系人列表所显示的那个人。”对方低沉的嗓音从听筒里传来：“我刚回到家，发现你已经离开了，难道门房没有转告你我的口信吗？”  
“我是用低调的那种方式离开的，我以为那也是你的意愿。”  
对方沉默了一会儿。“我本来打算邀你共进早午餐。今天早上公司有些急事，匆忙中我只好委托门房向你转达。”  
Charles突然不知道如何作答。他不喜欢不按规矩出牌的对手，更不喜欢为此而感到茫然无措的自己。  
“所以这个邀请还有效吗？”  
错误问题——Charles咬住了自己的内颊。  
“当然，假如你不反对。”  
但好在对方很快为他解了围。  
“为什么我的手机里存了你的信息？”Charles突然问道：“我不记得和你交换过号码。”  
“考虑到我的名片大概会被你丢进纸篓，这是最妥帖的方式。”对方轻轻吐了一口气：“希望这不会太唐突。”  
Charles的心情忽然毫无缘由地明亮起来。  
“好吧，我今晚有空。”  
“什么？”对方或许因为他的答非所问而愣了一下。  
“你是一间知名公司的首席风险官，你当然能明白我的意思。”他伺机给Erik来了一记小小的反击。  
“听着，Charles，我不希望你认为这是一通约炮电话(booty call)——”  
“天哪，你在想什么。”Charles扶住额头：“我是说那顿饭可以约在今晚。”  
等Charles回到家里开始放洗澡水时，Raven打来了电话。  
“我注意到你昨晚和Lehnsherr一起消失了。”  
“没想到你在舞池里醉生梦死时还能关注到这些细节，真是令人惊叹。”  
“好吧，所以你成功了。”Raven拖长了声音：“所以我能指望节后看见他扭曲痛苦的脸了吗？”  
“我恐怕你不能。”Charles笑着答道：“我们刚约好今天共进晚餐。”  
这就让Raven滞了一下。  
“我以为它只是场一夜情，Charles，我不知道你是认真的。”  
“在答应那个约会之前我也毫无头绪。”他坦率地说道。  
“我不该对你的私生活置评，但是Erik Lehnsherr，他是被德国总部派遣过来的，据我所知，他的委派期只有短短两年。”  
“所以这应该是个问题吗？”  
“他恨纽约，只是迫不得已在这座城市里滞留。”Raven顿了顿：“我很抱歉，但如果你没有搬去法兰克福的计划，你们大概不会有未来。”  
“就一场非正式的约会来说，你担心的未免太远了，我亲爱的妹妹。”Charles的语气仍旧显得轻松：“但是你的告诫我收到了，我不会让这段关系走得太远。”  
Raven似乎在电话那头松了口气。  
“那就好，”她飞快地说道，“我可不希望两年后在纽约失去你。”  
-TBC-


	2. 中

虽然Charles声称它只是非正式的约会，但他还是用一件羊毛西装取代了开襟毛衣，又略微苦恼于这装扮是否太过隆重。在经历几分钟的犹豫之后，他试着说服自己，既然他已经以跃迁的方式从Erik身上索取了终极宝藏，那么起点和终点之间按部就班的那些部分就不该令他过分困扰。  
但事实并非如此。  
在Charles到达餐厅时Erik已经坐下了。后者的装束比他随意一些，高领毛衣、皮夹克、工装裤和中筒皮靴，相较西装又是另一种叫人眩晕的英俊，大概就是Raven认为他在周五理应呈现的那种形象。Charles像是中箭般的猝不及防，又微妙感到西装或许不是自己最为明智的选择。  
“你提早到了。”Charles注意到Erik面前的气泡水只剩下小半杯。  
“只是准时而已。”  
“我很准时。”Charles微笑坚持：“而你到得有点儿早。”  
“纽约定义里的‘准时’。”对方语气平淡，显然对这个说法不太买账。  
Raven的说辞忽然在他脑中闪现——他恨纽约——而恨是个程度强烈的词汇。  
“你不喜欢这座城市吗？”Charles有点突兀地发问。  
“纽约？”Erik斟酌片刻后谨慎答道，“对我来说，她太过喧闹、混乱，以及随心所欲。”  
“我以为这是她独一无二的魅力？”  
对方闻言耸了耸肩。“请恕我保留意见。”  
——他的确恨纽约。Raven是对的。  
“至少我们在各自的文化里都称得上守时，”Charles勉强为自己打了个圆场，“相比纽约和法兰克福之间的时差，它们在时间观上的差异几乎可以被忽略不计。”  
Erik示意服务员拿来餐牌，又为他们点了两杯酒。氛围这才进入Charles的舒适领域。通常来说，只要他掌握了节奏，那么本次约会是否成功，是否还会有下一次甚至更多次，也便悉听他的心意而定。毕竟，有谁能对一位容貌精致、事业体面而谈吐又妙趣横生的教授说不呢？况且Erik恰好还有几项可以和他重叠的小众关键词，例如说国际象棋、潜水、射击，这些惊喜就足以给他们填充整个节日季的素材了。  
然而令人遗憾的是，Erik不过是纽约的过客。  
于是当德国人询问他是否愿意饭后下一盘棋时，Charles谢绝了。  
“我并不是对你的棋艺抱有任何怀疑。”他解释道：“但你很快就要回德国了。”  
“所以呢？”对方看起来稍微有些不解。  
“你同这座城市情缘尚浅，我最好不要为你徒增有关她的美好回忆。”  
Erik眼角的纹路被抹平了：“你是这么认为的？”  
“除非你有变更搬迁计划的打算？”Charles故作轻松地微笑了一下，但很难漠视心底生出的模糊期待。  
“目前来看，我没有任何这样做的理由。”对方冷冰冰地答道。  
“那么我们之中总得有一个扮演负责任的那个角色。”Charles说。  
那双灰绿色的眼珠不置可否地盯着他。  
“但无论如何，我们可以做朋友。”在那种扎眼的目光下，Charles停顿了一下：“当然，你有需求的时候也可以打电话给我。”  
Erik大概是冷笑了一下。  
“是吗？你不介意？”  
“只要事情不会因此而变得复杂、没有人会因此而受到伤害，我并不会感到冒犯。”Charles本来应该更坦然一些的，但Erik的逼视让他的舌尖有点发钝：“那么你认为呢，Erik？”  
“一种互利互惠又毫无负担的关系，”对方脸色阴沉地反问，“我为什么要反对？”

但事实上Erik从来没有打给他过。Charles觉得自己等电话的心情像是陷入了恋爱。Raven在节后向他抱怨，Lehnsherr仍旧面无表情，但是在工作上简直变本加厉。  
看起来他付出了比对方更高的战损比。  
再见面是一个多月之后的事情了。Charles应邀去林肯中心参加一场慈善晚宴，Raven向来不喜欢那种场合，干脆让Hank代为出席。  
Charles在等Hank时看见一个女人挽着Erik。后者仍旧是那副不苟言笑的姿态，就好像这这场浅薄的晚宴和这些庸碌的人群一概都配不上他。唯有他臂弯里的那个女人，冰冷漂亮得同他别无二致，某种沉甸甸的酸胀感顿时在Charles的胃袋中翻滚起来。  
就在他陷入轻微的负面情绪时，Erik看见了他。这就让Charles别无选择地走上前去。  
“好久不见，Erik。”  
“别来无恙。”  
他们程序化地握了握手，然后Erik向他身边的女士介绍道：“这是Charles Xavier，一位同事的亲属。”  
那个叫Emma的女人同Charles相互致意。然后他偏过头去望向Erik：“我还以为我们算得上朋友。”   
“大概我们所理解的朋友不是一回事。”  
Emma立刻识趣地表示她要去化妆间。  
“你在生我的气？”Charles滞了一下：“我以为上一次我们取得了共识。”  
Erik皱着眉将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。“至少在法兰克福，人们不随便和朋友上床。”   
Charles看着他有些粗鲁地将空杯放进侍者的托盘，险些把那个穿着黑色马甲的男孩吓了一跳，也不自觉地被勾起怒火。“请允许我提醒你，我们也没有随便上床。据我所知，你可从来没有打过电话约过我。”  
Erik回过头冷漠地看着他：“真抱歉我对这些狗屎做不到入乡随俗。”  
Charles正想说什么，Hank就从背后搭上了他的肩膀。  
“抱歉，Charles，我迟到了。”这位身材高大的男孩腼腆地笑了笑，然后向Erik伸出手：“幸会，我是Hank。”  
“又一位你的朋友？”这话Erik是冲着Charles问的。  
那种尖锐的语气让Hank有些意外，于是他凭着直觉实话实说。  
“我同Charles一起工作，也是他妹妹的未婚夫。”但他还没有搞清楚状况，就被Charles拉走了。  
大概半个钟头之后，Erik接到了Charles的电话。  
“干什么？”他接起来就用不那么友好的语调说。  
“同你重修旧好。”对方毫不羞愧地答道：“以及测试一下我有没有被你列入黑名单。”  
Erik用手势辞别了正在交际的对象，退到大厅旁一处相对僻静的角落。  
“我不记得你做过什么让我怨恨到需要这样做的事。”  
“你刚才的脸色可不是这样说的。”Charles在电话那头笑了笑：“你的女伴知道我们上过床吗，我的朋友？”  
这问题让Erik觉得手头缺了一杯烈酒。“我的朋友”——他一定是故意的。  
“那件事与她无关。”  
“是吗？”Charles停顿了一下：“那是否意味着你现在仍旧有见我的自由？”  
Erik觉得自己落进了对方的陷阱。  
“但我可以不这样选。”他用粗粝的语气拒绝。  
“当然。”Charles的话中听不出一丁点遗憾，仿佛这只是个随机的约炮电话：“那今晚我就和别人共度春宵了。”  
在Charles挂断电话之前，Erik冲口而出：“那家伙是你妹妹的男友。”  
“但这个晚宴上还有很多男人。”  
基本上Erik开始低声用德语诅咒，Charles就明白他差不多得手了。他怒气冲冲，又受到荷尔蒙的强烈驱使，觉得自己理应给Erik一点教训，为他不尊重这座伟大的城市，也为他轻视他的底线、漠视他的吸引力。  
但凡Charles还有一点理智，就应该知道这种行为是多么愚蠢和缺乏价值。但现在他是Raven最忠实的盟友。  
五分钟后Erik只身闯进了Charles藏身的休息间，合体的西裤彰显出他半勃的下体，Erik一言不发地瞪视Charles，并在后者试图站起来说话的那一瞬间将他凶狠地抵在墙壁上吻住。  
嘴唇贴在一起的瞬间Charles就忘记了自己的初衷。他跪下去解开Erik的裤链，把那根又粗又硬的阴茎含进嘴里。  
Erik迫切地在他口中抽送起来，咽反射让Charles流下生理性的眼泪。然后德国人揪着他的头发问他润滑液和安全套在哪里，Charles茫然地表示他的钱包里也许会有便携装。  
Erik沾湿手指后粗暴地压上来，质问他是不是对今晚勾引男人早有预谋。Charles此刻硬得发痛，于是含糊其辞地骑着他的手指上下滑动，又换来了后者更激烈的咒骂和落在肩膀上的齿痕。  
两个人都急不可耐，前戏和准备工作都草率收场。Erik戴上套插进去的瞬间，Charles就发出了满足的呜咽。蓝眼睛的教授在床上面色潮红、眼角含泪的模样与他平日里大相径庭，Erik看了一会儿生出一种想吻上去的冲动，于是咬着牙将他翻过去从后面插入。  
他操得又急又凶，握住Charles腰臀的手劲大概会让那里一片淤青。但后者似乎毫不在意，伸手抚慰自己的下体，还催促Erik再大力一点。  
Erik却不肯让他如愿，将他的双手拉起来用领带绑住。Charles不满地扭动，换来了屁股上响亮的掌掴声和Erik咬牙切齿的“荡货”。  
Charles昏头昏脑地恳求对方满足自己，心底却生出一股模糊的不安情绪。但Erik越来越快的动作让他无暇理会那究竟是什么，全然被淹没在了前所未有的高潮之中。  
-TBC-


	3. 下

事情大致就是从这里开始常态化的。接下来Charles会打电话问他有没有空，然后他们约在某一方的家中，或者是其他折中的、更让人羞于启齿的地点，像两只发情期的动物那样争分夺秒地做爱。考虑到他们的年纪，这激情耸动得叫人有些惴惴不安，谁也不知道下一秒它会不会戛然而止。  
周六下午Charles收到Erik的简讯，于是向Raven表示他必须爽了他们之间的饭约，他的妹妹露出了嘲讽的神情：“你一周见他两次，Charles，横跨半个曼哈顿岛都不能阻止你，而你还声称它不是一段严肃的关系？”  
它当然不是。没有哪一段严肃的关系应该只活在床上。  
Charles推开Erik的公寓门，像往常那样将背包和外套扔在沙发上。当他解开衬衣最上面的两粒纽扣时，系着围裙的Erik出现了。  
“不急，Charles。”德国男人居然阻止他宽衣解带：“这件事可以等一等。”  
“我以为这是你找我唯一的理由。”Charles略感诧异地偏过头打量他，眼神里流露出一点兴味：“而你恰巧还装扮得如此……”他眨了眨眼睛，“引人遐思。”  
“现在你知道它不是了。”Erik扯了扯嘴角：“但愿这件围裙除了它真正的用途以外，还能说服你帮我摆好餐盘。”  
说着他回到了开放式厨房的操作台后面，继续用厨房纸巾按摩并吸净牛排上的血液。  
Charles笑着耸了耸肩，从抽屉里拿了两套餐垫和餐具。  
“要是Raven知道我只是为了替你收拾餐桌而缺席同她的约会，她大概会气疯的。”  
“为了平复她的怒火，”Erik将平底锅里的黄油起火，“下周我可以给她半天带薪假。”  
Charles笑了起来：“你最好别。”  
“为什么不？”对方有些疑惑地抬起眼睛望向他：“因为那还不足以从她那里买断你一个晚上？”  
Charles只能将他下意识的回答归咎于太过放松的气氛。或许还有Erik难得一见的幽默感。  
“恰恰相反，因为她大概会期待我能同你结婚了。”  
Erik怔了一下，这就让他唇角的那一点弧度凝住了。尴尬的沉默在空气中蔓延。所以说他们通常省略掉谈话的部分直奔主题是有道理的。Charles仓促地低下头去调整刀叉的位置，为自己解围道：“牛排我要五分熟的，谢谢。”

在Erik把作为配菜的芦笋端上来时，Charles不是真的抱怨道：“天哪，我应该告诉你我想要土豆泥的。”  
“你上一次可没有表现出对芦笋的不满。”Erik打开酒柜取出一瓶纳帕谷产的赤霞珠：“还是说纽约客去别人家里吃饭时也习惯颐指气使地点菜？”  
Charles回忆了一会儿才意识到Erik说的上次是什么时候。当时他或许只是因为对面那张过于英俊的面孔而对菜色感到心不在焉，考虑到那发生在几个月之前，而结果是双方的不欢而散，Erik实在没有理由将那些细节如此牢记于胸。  
“我不知道你们法兰克福人是不是对待……都如此殷勤，”Charles咬住下唇，将那个可能引发对方不快的争议性字眼隐了过去，“但是在纽约，你并没有像这样、大费周章取悦我的义务。”  
Erik拿着口布的手滞了一下。然后他停下倒酒的动作，转过脸来看着Charles说道：“你知道，这种时候我并不太想听到你有关纽约准则的说教。”  
一定是那种凝视看起来显得太过柔情，所以Charles才在对方的眼波中说了错误的话。  
“而你有一百种方式让我闭嘴。”  
Erik用了最有效率的那一种。  
等这个吻变得潮湿、而更多的一触即发时，Charles气喘吁吁地按住了对方解开皮带的手指：“等一下，我们还没有吃饭。”  
“我以为你对我身上的围裙更感兴趣。”  
Charles不再抵抗，他被Erik半托抱着运到卧室，压进床垫里深吻。Erik连插入都用那种很和缓的节奏，就好像缠绵而非性交才是这行为的目的。这不是容易带来高潮的方式，但不知为何Charles从脸庞到肩膀都是红的，比被大力操干的时候更感到意乱情迷。  
所有的喘息和呻吟都被封缄在对方的唇舌之间，但上帝作证，他这时候可没有余力再说出叫对方败兴的话。此前他们从不刻意回避接吻，但这显然已经比助兴多了太多。  
Charles想催促Erik快一点，却又矛盾地觉得这样慢吞吞的抽插恰到好处。磨人的节奏让他流下由来不明的眼泪，令Erik的嘴唇转移到他的眼皮。后者本来应该说些趁火打劫的下流话，但事实上他只是低声问他是不是感觉太好。  
“你不在状态还是故意偷懒？”Charles这样问完，握住他肩膀的手指就收紧了。  
Erik盯着他吐出两句德语，从表情推测大概带有某些淫秽的负面意义。然后他的两条腿被折到极限的角度，手指被手指扣住。Erik开始狠狠地撞击，Charles根本控制不住自己的声带，大概只是几下他就蜷着脚趾射了出来。  
还是那种漫过了头顶似的高潮，Charles过了一会儿才找回呼吸。Erik也到得很快，但没有急着整理自己，就这样倒在他的身体上，以性器和手指保持相连的状态。  
“你想下一盘棋吗，Charles？”在他望着空无一物的天花板时，听到Erik这样问道。

两个钟头以后他们才把棋子摆上了棋盘。  
“我怀疑你还对我上一次拒绝对弈的事耿耿于怀，”Charles用手捋过浴后半湿的卷发，“所以才趁着我防备最弱的时候旧事重提。”  
Erik将主教推到C4，形成典型的意大利开局。  
“很荣幸我是撼动那条防线的理由。”  
这话让Charles心跳漏了一拍，险些下出兑换骑士的昏着。  
“你不该这样和我说话。”  
“但现在显然是个同你说话的好时机。”  
在Erik凌厉的攻势下Charles不得不对调战车和国王的位置进行防御。Erik的棋风同他的性情相似，咄咄逼人，让他们不得不频繁换子，而Charles惯常稳扎稳打，先占据中心位置再从边路寻找突破口。  
“在法兰克福人们为了赢棋总是这样不择手段吗？”  
“一局棋的胜负并不值得我这样做。”  
Erik用卒子吃掉了Charles调来回防的主教，于是白棋重兵集结的E线让后者看起来有些左支右绌，唯有垫在底线上的黑骑士勉强执掌局势。  
“别低估你的对手。”Charles不满地抬起眼。  
Erik看起来有些诧异。“我从来没有那样认为。”他解释道。  
这会儿他们的视线落在彼此眼底，于是战况激烈的棋局便暂时没入了背景。  
“好吧，”Charles忽然叹了口气，“你是不是有话想同我说，Erik？”   
这话就让对方皱起了眉，虽然他绷着下巴没有回答，但那基本上印证了Charles的猜测。于是他只好自顾自地说下去：“今晚的这一切，我是说，红酒、牛排、棋局、性爱，它们简直不能更好了，所以按照纽约的理解，大概你不是想要求婚就是为了宣布什么坏消息。”他顿了顿，尽量露出一点从容的笑意：“鉴于我不会对前一种抱有幻想，所以尽管试试我吧。”  
“我接到了调令。”Erik沉吟了一会儿才说：“总部希望我回归法兰——”  
果然命运安排一个人在处处同你合拍并不总是出于善意。  
此刻Charles宁愿对方用一通电话打发了他，而不是安排这样周到的约会和礼貌的谈话来考验他的忍耐力。  
“多久以后的事？”Charles打断了他，他必须在自己丢掉体面之前结束一切。这时候对方就沉下了脸，但Charles对那些于事无补的解释真的不是太感兴趣。  
“两个月后。”  
“那就恭喜你了。”Charles盯着手里圆润的棋子说：“我猜我们的事也就到此为止？”  
他用了问句，但实际上已经替彼此做了决定。  
“如你所愿。”Erik冷冷地说。又是那种叫人难堪的语气。  
“就像我说过的，你不需要为我做这样多。”Charles在临走前说道：“但我依旧很感激。”  
他大概自以为拿出了一个纽约人最通情达理的姿态，但Erik只是冷着脸，一言不发地在他身后阖上了门。

进入七月之后，Erik应该已经搬回德国了，但Charles仍旧没能从手机上删掉那个电话号码，而Raven也心照不宣地不再同他提及自己那位工作狂老板。在这种时候他就需要感激妹妹的体贴了。  
然而在中央公园传统的夏季户外音乐会上，他却看到了一个叫人意外的身影。那当然不是幻觉，德国人的臂弯里仍旧是上次那位冷艳的金发女郎，Charles甚至记得她叫Emma，他们相携走进场内，关系看起来比之前更加亲昵。  
Charles一瞬间就点燃了怒火。这怒气来势汹汹，让他甚至理不清头绪，只能凭着本能拨出那串号码。  
Erik很快接了起来。  
“这里是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“所以你删了我的号码。”Charles含着怒意说道：“为免你毫无头绪，我是Charles Xavier，你同事的一位亲属。”  
他看到前面的Erik捂住麦克风同Emma说了句什么，然后走到旁边的一颗榕树下。  
“你他妈的打电话给我干什么？”对方质问道：“你说过不再同我约了。”  
那个F打头的词汇让Charles怒意更盛。  
“而你还说过你会离开纽约！”  
大概他的声音太大，听筒和现实中的声波相重叠，让Erik回过头去，在自己7点钟的方向发现了那位风流漂亮一如既往的教授。  
然后他抿着那两片极薄的嘴唇走到了后者面前。  
“我们已经结束了。”Erik的目光似乎一刻也不愿意在他身上停驻，他望着树枝上的装饰灯火说道：“别再给我打电话了。”  
而他的言下之意很明白，他不会再像从前那样，接到Charles的电话便神魂颠倒地同他操在一起，现在他有了更好的选择。  
这就让Charles攥紧了拳头。“为什么你还在纽约？”  
“真抱歉你无法将我逐出你的领地。”对方冷冷地道。这话大概是在讽刺Charles心里仍旧对他念念不忘。  
“你明明说过你会离开。”  
“你巴不得我滚远点是不是？” 这会儿Erik倒是肯看着他说话了，他铁青着脸，咬牙切齿地说道：“但真可惜我有拒绝总部调令的权力。”  
“是什么阻挠你滚回该死的法兰克福？”Charles因为怒气涨红了脸：“一段难舍难分的恋情还是——”  
“这他妈的和你无关。”  
“你胆敢说这与我无关，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles连眼睛都变红了：“我甚至都没有得到过一次公平的机会。”  
“你有过无数的机会。”Erik冷冷地看着他：“但事实证明我对你来说只是一根聊胜于无的按摩棒。”  
“你无权这样羞辱我。”Charles揪住他的衣领：“你才是让我误会你要离开、删除我的号码、然后迅速同另一个人坠入爱河的那一个。”  
“因为你从来不肯再向前一步！”  
“因为你迟早要离开这座城市而我不能！”Charles吼出这一句之后突然将脸埋进了双手中。他的身体轻微颤抖，就好像并非处于华氏100度的户外。  
过了一会儿他才调整好情绪，重新抬起头：“抱歉，是我失态了，既然你已经向前看了，那么我理应祝福你。”  
他们从来没有比朋友更深刻的关系，Erik没有义务为他分担心碎。他凭什么像这样控诉Erik？一段无疾而终的肉体关系听起来毫无依据。  
即便这仍旧不能妨碍他被那股酸楚的怨意驱使着去同Erik展开一段无谓的争吵。  
对方没有说话，只是沉默地望着他，像是一段紧绷的、刚刚完成穿水的钢铁。  
“那么以后还是朋友。”Charles竭力维持修养，露出一点苦涩的微笑：“我是说，法兰克福定义里的那一种。”  
而下一秒他就被裹进了一个滚烫的怀抱中。  
“我没有向前看，也没有同另一个人坠入爱河。”那个声音在他的发顶发出叹息：“我还在这里，Charles，哪里也不去。”  
-END-


End file.
